villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nakatomi Conglomerate
Nakatomi Conglomerate (in Japanese: 中臣財閥, Nakatomi Zaibatsu), also known as Nakatomi Corporation (in Japanese: 中冨株式会社, Nakatomi kabushikigaisha), Nakatomi Group (in Japanese: 中冨グループ, Nakatomi gurūpu) and Nakatomi (in Japanese: 中冨, Nakatomi), is a Japanese corporation that secretly consorted with the malevolent and powerful sorcerer Hiruko Ubusuna, which has led to unwittingly unleashed the Hellspawn upon futuristic Tokyo. They became the major antagonists in Nightshade. They are considered to be merchants of death. History After the incident that ravaged Tokyo ended with the destruction of the monstrous Hellspawn entity Yatsurao rebuilt by Nakatomi Corporation's technology and Hiruko's death at the hands of Oboro leader Hotsuma, the Japanese government retrieved Akujiki among the rubble and ordered Kagari Ubusuna to help seal Akujiki away from the wrong hands for good. Kagari performed a ritual called the 'Akujiki Seal' to break the Akujiki into 9 shards and placed them all across Tokyo as a barrier seal to ward off any Hellspawn from entering their world again, with the backing of the government performing this task. Everything returned back to normal for a brief period of time, until the Nakatomi Conglomerate once again disrupted the order of control in Tokyo. Nakatomi hired several expert mercenary shinobis, especially one called Jimushi who before belonged to the now deceased Oboro Clan, along with 4 others: Hisui - the young prodigy kunoichi and newest pupil of Jimushi Onibi - Reckless and womanizing shinobi specializing in projectile fireworks. Kazugurama - An old shinobi expertly trained with wind attacks and awaiting his 1000th opponent. Kurohagane - The cyborg ninja created by Nakatomi sent to retrieve the pieces of Akujiki. To counter the assault of Nakatomi, the government sent in their most talented ninja, Hibana to stop Nakatomi from taking the Akujiki shards and allowing the Hellspawn to return back to Toyko. Hibana finally confronts Kurohagane for the last time at the newly-reconstructed Golden Palace, he finally absorbs the last piece of Akujiki while stealing the other shards Hibana had collected herself and finally fused Akujiki into it's blade form. Doing this, his cybernetic body disintegrated by the power of Akujiki and he transformed into a clone of Hotsuma. With his trademark long scarf, his crossed arm and stoic posture. He was the dark mirror image of Hotsuma after Akujiki managed to consume his soul even after death when he fell into the ruins of the Golden Tower. Not only that, but Kurohagane also seemed to possess traits of his Hotsuma's brother, Moritsune with his craving for power (also retaining his voice too). Before Kurohagane transformed into the false Hotsuma, he acknowledged that Hibana would be in fact Akujiki's new master (perhaps Hotsuma wanted to test Hibana if she was capable of handling it's powers and carrying on the Oboro clan's legacy). He even said Hibana was 'the daughter of Oboro' and queen of the souless. After Hibana defeats Kurohagane, the grasp of Akujiki powers are released from his body and is deactivated for good. Hibana then collects the Akujiki blade (strangely so, the blade consuming powers does not even flinch her) and now waits to hand it off to the government. When that time comes, she becomes hesistant to give Akujiki to them but finally does. Interestingly, Hibana sees a case the scientists are carrying as they have come to collect Akujiki, has the Nakatomi Conglomerate logo on it. Hibana's taskmaster radios to her that her task is complete and that she is to keep a low profile until further notice. As she walks away she hears the soldiers being given orders to go 'capture Kurohagane' which makes it sound like the government is now either partnered up to Nakatomi, or the government wants to retrieve Kurohagane for their own purposes. When Hibana takes off her helmet, we see that the Utsoshiyo blade she has on her back suddenly starts glowing red. There was no doubt that it was actually Akujiki the whole time, and she gave the scientists the Utsoshiyo blade instead. Even still, Akujiki does not even seem to flinch Hibana at all, so Hotsuma soul in the sword probably is there protecting Hibana after his approval to carry on the Oboro duty of Akujiki onto her. Hibana says to herself "So begins my life as a rogue shinobi...today's not my day". Gallery Nakatomi Conglomerate Icon.jpg|The alternate official icon of Nakatomi Conglomerate. The Nakatomi Conglomerate Icon.jpg|The official icon of Nakatomi Conglomerate. Nakatomi Conglomerate Logo.jpg|The official logo of Nakatomi Conglomerate. Nakatomi Corporation Logo.jpg|A plaque with Nakatomi Corporation's official public logo on it. Category:Corporations Category:Businessmen Category:Organizations Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pawns Category:Wealthy Category:Hegemony Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations